


I Need A Hero: The Red Archer to be Exact

by ShadowHuntFeed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aka journalist, Alec can't be slick with the men yet faces death everyday? Smh, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe-Human, Human AU, M/M, Magnus is a BI Peter Parker, Magnus is a bamf, Malec, Malec AU, Maryse and Robert are Divorced, Reporter!Magnus, SPOILERS: Alec is a superhero, Superhero!Alec, Superheroes, The lightwoods are powerful and whatnot, alec is a BAMF, for the news, okay now I'm done with the tags hope you like the story? K byeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHuntFeed/pseuds/ShadowHuntFeed
Summary: Magnus Bane is a freshly graduated investigative reporter, recently hired at Lightwood News, the multi-billion dollar franchise, that runs the televised news network and most popular magazine in Brooklyn.Red Archer is a superhero dedicated to saving Brooklyn from evil. He's constantly saving the world, practically everyday. Nobody knows his identity, as his face is covered entirely with a mask.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus POV

Magnus Bane is a freshly graduated investigative reporter, recently hired at Lightwood. Lightwood News, to be exact. The multi-billion dollar franchise, that runs the televised news network and most popular magazine in Brooklyn. 

Magnus bangs his head against the desk in front of him, causing all the employees on the 20th floor to stare. He had been assigned to write the featured article for the magazine, meaning it would make or break his career as a writer. Magnus already had been warned by Maryse Lightwood, his boss, that he would be fired immediately if he screwed it up. Despite the encouragement from Isabelle, one of the many Lightwood kids, Magnus still felt overwhelmed. Magnus was told he needed to write an article about Red Archer. Red Archer is a superhero dedicated to saving Brooklyn from evil. He's constantly saving the world, practically everyday. Nobody knows his identity, as his face is covered entirely with a mask. 

"For a man with quite the nightlife, he doesn't stick around for too long", The glittery reporter murmurs under his breath. Before Magnus can continue moping, Jace Lightwood—yes, another member of the cult, comes barging into the room. The 23 year old looks out of breath, and has a look of sheer joy plastered on his face. 

"Guess was I just found!" The blond squeals.  
Nobody looks interested, so he continues, " Well, I didn't, Alec really— I mean, Alec found The Red Archer's costume and bow!" Now everyone is looking at the boy, eyes either wide in shock or slim in disbelief. Jace then holds up the alleged garment, along with the bow and quiver. The blond glances at Magnus, winks, and then strides over.  
"I believe these are for you", Says Jace.  
"Wha-Me?" Says Magnus.  
"Yes you, Idiot! Alec found it and it was on his desk, so I thought you could use it for your piece about our favorite Masked Hunk." Says Jace. "I'll put it back when your done, obviously." Says Jace.  
Magnus then takes the items, stuffing them below his work desk.  
"Thank you, Jace." Says Magnus.  
"No problem. Really, it's all thanks to Alec." Admits Jace.  
"Alexander." Magnus purrs, which sends Jace into a fit of giggles. Just to Magnus' luck, the two raven haired Lightwood children join the party, walking out of the elevator.  
"What's got you laughing so hard?" Questions Isabelle.  
Magnus sends Isabelle a weary look.  
"Nothing." Said Jace with a grin, trying to stifle his laughter.  
"Magnus, what the hell is Jace laughing about?" Asks Alec.  
Nothing, Love." Magnus purrs again, which causes shivers to flood Alec's spine and a crimson blush to spread down his neck.  
"Uhh—Magnus!" Alec whines, which causes Jace to burst out laughing again.  
"Love, As much I live for hearing that from your beautiful mouth, I'd rather it be in different circumstances." Says Magnus.  
Alec blushes furiously again.  
Alec changes the subject so he doesn't make a fool of himself even more. "Shit sorry, ummm uh Magnus, how's the article coming along?"  
"Just splendid, Love." Magnus Lies.  
"One, I've been able to tell when you're lying ever since I hired you last month, and two, my name is not love." Alec states in quite the condescending tone for his 25 year old self. Magnus leans close to Alec's ear and whispers, "Whatever you say, Alexander." This causes Alec to turn bright red. The black haired boy makes a mad dash for the exit, "B—bye Mags—Fuck—Ma Magnus!" He says as he runs, waving.  
If Magnus hears a certain black haired beauty yell, "Fucking Moron!" After the doors to elevator in the Lightwood News building close, the world may never know. 

 

Alec POV

As soon as the doors close, Alec yells, "Fucking Moron!" A bit too loudly. The 25 year old then takes out his phone, calling his father. His parents had gotten dividend just last year. His 12 year old brother Max lives with his dad now, so when he calls his father's house, the boy picks up.  
"Robert Lightwood's phone" Max says in a singsong voice.  
"Hi Max, It's Alec." Says Alec.

Alec starts walking towards the revolving doors of the news building.

"Hey big bro. What's up?" Questions Max.  
"Nothin' much. Hey, can you please put dad on the phone?"

Alec gets into the car specially rented for the Lightwood family that's parked outside at all times.

"Hello, Alexander." Robert Lightwood says. Alec rolls his eyes. He hates when anyone calls him by his full name. Except for Magnus, strangely.  
"It's Alec, dad." Corrects Alec.  
"Right. Alec. What is it you need?" Says his father.  
"Right ummm well you see—"  
Robert interrupts him," spit it out son!" Mr. Lightwood bellows.  
"I lost my Red Archer suit and my bow is missing!" Alec says in one breath.

What do you mean missing? Yells Robert.  
"I was about to put it in my desk after I took out Hodge this morning, when Jace barged in, saw it, and I acted all excited like I found it. He was cool with that and left, I put it back in my desk, and when I went back to get it, it was gone!" Says Alec.  
"Fine." Grunts Robert," I'll ask Lydia to make you a new one and I'll ask John to design a new bow. Get yourself together Alexander! You're this close to slipping, and revealing your identity!" Says Robert.  
"I know father, I'm sorry." Says Alec, Ashamed.  
"Meet me in the arrow den in half an hour, Lydia will be there for a fitting" says an annoyed Robert. "Hey pops, you don't need to call it 'the Arrow Den" when it's just the freaking basement" says Alec.  
"Well okay then mister, if Batman gets 'the bat cave' what do we get?" Says a frustrated Mr. Lightwood.  
"THE FREAKING BASEMENT!" Responds Alec.  
Mr. Lightwood then hangs up. The only people who know Alec is Red Archer are his dad, Lydia, John, and Max, and the eldest Lightwood would like to keep it that way. It doesn't exactly settle well to see "future owner of Lightwood News, Alexander Lightwood slaughters evil comic book villains at night" on every billboard across America. "Nobody else can know",Alec thinks to himself. He hates to keep the secret from Jace and Isabelle, but he must. Even if it's slowly eating him alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec can't bring himself to say no to Magnus. Not one, not two, but three times.

Alec arrived at his fathers Mansion a bit late, since it was all the way on Long Island. The car pulled up to the three story house, the door already opened. The young Max Lightwood stood in the entrance. 

"Hi Alec!" Squealed Max, as Alec reached the door."  
"Heya." Said Alec.  
"Dads already down in the hole." Which caused Alec to chuckle.  
"Young Maxwell, I think you mean the cave." Said Alec.  
"Oh yes. I apologize." Said Max.

They reached the grand staircase, and made a left into the kitchen. MAX opened the pantry to reveal a huge circular elevator decked out with White and Red flashing lights. The kids rode the elevator to the basement, where they found a blonde sporting a maroon suit with black detailing. 

"If it isn't Little Red." Says Alec.  
Little Red was The Red Archer's parter in crime, aka Lydia Branwell, technology genius graduate from MIT. Lydia also happens to be Alec's girlfriend for press, while in reality she's happily married to a man named John, another member of "Team Red". She the Little Red Riding Hood to Alec's Robin Hood. 

"Why am I stuck with that name? I'm not little." Complained Lydia.  
"Oh your highness! Would you prefer Average size Red?" Taunted Alec, causing Lydia to kick him in the shin.  
He dodged it, a smirk on his face. "Oh red, if you wanted to duel you could've just asked." Said Alec.  
The Eldest Lightwood glided over to the large monitor on the main wall. He took a seat in the large swivel chair, clicked a few keys, and music started blasting through attached speakers. The two made their way to the training mat, and started sparring.  
Lydia ended up pinning Alec to the mat.  
Not long after, the music was stopped. As expected, Robert Lightwood came striding into the underground superhero lair.  
"Alexander!" Said Robert. Lydia here revamped your costume."  
Alec's father then held it up. It was stunning.  
"Lyds it's perfect!" Exclaimed Alec, capturing her in a hug.  
"Easy there tiger, it was nothing." Said Lydia.

 

TIMEJUMP TO 9:00 PM

When Alec's watch starts flashing, it means someone is wreaking havoc in Brooklyn. He taps the screen and hears Lydia's voice emerge. "Valentine and his goons are trying to break into the News Building again. I'm assuming he plans to hack the broadcast. I think you got this one covered. Good luck!" Lydia says over the device.

Alec changes into the new costume Lydia had altered for him earlier that day, grabs his replacement bow and quiver. Alec returns to his watch, hitting a button causing a wall of the basement to temporarily rise. He mounts his "Red-Rover" as his dad insisted on naming it. Really it's a standard motorcycle.  
Alec rode the hog to the heart of Brooklyn, following the red line on the GPS. He hears screams coming from inside the building. Alec parks his cycle of the curb and rushes inside. He takes the stairs, and stars scanning each floor for chaos. Just as he expected, they're on the top floor, where the news is filmed. 

Alec surveys the scene. Valentine is trying to break into a supposedly locked door, showing the people inside they have weapons and are not afraid to use them. Alec then sees Magnus through the glass panel of the door. "Magnus is danger" thinks Alec. He launches into action, shooting the two men in black with red arrows, leaving only Valentine Standing. "Ahhh, Red. I was expecting you." Says Valentine.  
The older man kicks Alec in the stomach, causing witnesses inside to gasp. Alec reaches for his belt, pulling out a baton. He hits Valentine in the back of the legs with it, causing the villain to stumble. Alec knees him in the back, making Valentine fall forward. He latches handcuffs onto Valentine's wrists.  
"You'll regret this." Grits out Valentine.  
"Wha—" Alec can't finish his sentence, because something sharp penetrates his leg. An arrow. He looks behind himself lightning fast. "Fucking Moron!" Alec shouts. He only sees a shadow of a figure retreating down the stairs. Alec. tries to follow him down, but because of his limp, he trips and falls down the stairs instead. "Fuck!" He shouts again.

 

Magnus POV

Magnus hears, "Fucking Moron!" And tries to remember why he remember it.  
"Alec!" He suddenly shouts."Alec is outside! I just heard him!" Screams Magnus  
He tries to push his way the window, but Jace gets to it first. Magnus and Jace make eye contact, everyone speechless. A few seconds later, Jace says," There's Nobody there Magnus."  
Magnus feels a tear slip down his face, Isabelle rushing to brush it away. There are about 14 people in the room, including Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle. They heard gunfire, so when they tried to run down the stairs, they saw Valentine. They ran to the top floor, and locked the door. That's where the employees are now, scared and fearing for Alec's Life.

 

Alec POV

Alec rushes back to the top floor. He knocks once, and hears startled voices from within. Almost immediately he sees a panicked Magnus.  
"Stand Back!" Alec says.  
He kicks the door down.  
The many Lightwood New employees run out, including his brother and sister, thanking him, which causes him to smile. Everyone has departed the floor, except Magnus. Magnus runs out the door, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"My friend Alec was taken by Valentine! He was out here and then—" Alec stops him placing a finger on his lips. Alec doesn't know what to do. He can't tell Magnus that he is Alec, or that Alec is Red Archer.  
He makes the mistake of saying, "I'm sure he's fine." Magnus is in tears now, holding onto him stronger," No, you don't understand! Alec is my best friend!" Magnus' words cause an ache in Alec's heart.  
"I'll go look for him." Attempts Alec.  
"Thank you!" Says Magnus.  
Alec head for the stairs. He reaches for the handle, when he hears," Wait!"  
The Archer turns to face Magnus. Magnus grabs his covered hand. "Is there anyway I can get an interview with you?" asks Magnus.

"Sorry, hmm— I —I don't uh know if I—humming can." Alec says, almost like a question. Alec rushes for the door when Magnus roughly grabs his glove again. Magnus holds his hand and runs him back into the filming room. Magnus rushes them to one of the various desks, reaching inside. The glittery man pulls out a pen. Magnus scribbles something on his glove. All Alec can think is,' Literally I have a new suit for a day and I already get it dirty. Just great.'

Magnus gets on his tip toes and kissing him on his masked cheek. "My hero", whispers Magnus. The man then escapes down the stairs like the rest of the employees. Alec brings his hand to his face where Magnus kissed him, and the looks at his hand. Scrawled in Magnus' perfect handwriting, it says,'In case you change your mind. Call me. 917-224-1664. I'll be dreaming of you. XX- Magnus Bane'

Alec runs down the stairs, out the door, and to his motorbike. He's not one to avoid people, but when he sees Magnus taking pictures of it, he thinks it's best. Alec's plan is working out well, until Magnus spots him instead. He has to talk.  
"Hi" says Magnus.  
"Do you need a ride home?" Rushes out Alec, inwardly face palming himself.  
"It's fine, no need." Magnus says coyly.  
"I insist", says Alec.  
I'll take you up on that then." Says Magnus. "But I'm driving."  
Alec really should say no, because his dad would kill him if he trashed his bike today too, but Alec couldn't bring himself to do it. Alec tosses Magnus the helmet. "Hop on." Says Magnus with a smirk.

 

TIME JUMP: 20 MINS LATER

The pair rides to Magnus' apartment building about 10 blocks away. "Would you like to come up for drinks?" Says Magnus. "I really shouldn't." Says Alec.  
"I insist", Magnus says, mimicking Alec from earlier. Alec giggles, causing a flush to spread across both of their faces. There is realization in Magnus' eyes, causing Alec to worry, but it leaves too fast to be explored. "Please, just stay for one drink. If you wanna leave after that, be my guest." Says Magnus.  
This is another time where Alec just can't bring himself to say no to Magnus, so he follows the man up the stairs of his apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! I couldn't bring myself to edit, and I really wanted to get the chapter out, so sorry about the numerous errors probably within the chapter. As always, XOXO, Alex


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kisses. Sorry if this doesn't make one bit of sense. I was tired but had the urge to write. So yeah there are most likely a BUNCH OF MISTAKES IN CHAPTER 3. FORGOVE MEEEEE. If it's legible to anyone, hope you few like it. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. 
> 
> IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS TRASH K BYE I TRIED SMUT BUT I DONT THINK IT WORKED AHHHH.

Magnus and The Archer entered the apartment.  
Magnus approached a cart holding various types of alcohol. The shimmering man poured something clear into two a martini glasses. Magnus reached into a pot on the table, and pulled something out and sprinkled it into the cup. Alec looked at Magnus in confusion.  
"Edible glitter." Magnus said with a smirk. Alec was handed the glass.

* * *

•M

Magnus said, "Cheers!" Magnus couldn't believe he had THE RED ARCHER in HIS APARTMENT! The man was legitimately shaking.

'Why is he getting to me so much?' Thought Magnus."Why did you invite me here?"questioned his savior."To get to know you better, of course." Said Magnus. "Well that'll be a little difficult since I'm not taking off my mask." Said Alec, a blush visible on his neck. "That's quite alright", says Magnus cheerily. "How about that interview?" He asks. "Uhmm I—I okay.", says the Archer. Magnus gets up giddily to grab his laptop. He scampers into his bedroom, may or may not adding an extra swing to his hips. It's sitting on his desk under a huge poster of The Red Archer, causing Magnus to blush. He runs back to the living room to find the hero seated on his couch lazily. Magnus holds up one finger, and goes to the kitchen to fetch snacks. He feels the Archer's eyes on his back, so he looks over his shoulder and sends a wink to the man in red. The Red Archer blushes once more. Magnus now feels a bit more confident.

He grabs a bag of sour patch kids, and moves to the couch, taking a seat in the lap of the man clad in leather. The Archer immediately tenses, so Magnus looks at him alarmed, wondering if he misread the situation. Magnus realizes this is not the case, when the other grabs his waist in repositions him in his lap, letting Magnus lean against his hard chest. Magnus practically swoons then and there. From this position both The Archer and Magnus have a perfect view of his computer. Magnus lifts top, only to have both of them blush when he realizes a picture of The Red Archer is his wallpaper as well. "A—ii—" The Archer shushes Magnus, placing an upright finger on his lips. "Question one." Magnus says with a gasp. "What drove you to becoming a superhero?" Asks Magnus. "Uhmm—I think—I think it was this time Is— my si—one of my family members got-erm-got groped in public. I tried to protect them- ah fuck it, her, and punched the guy in the throat. I had a strong punch even then, so the guy had to be taken to the hospital. I was then considered "dangerous", and no one wanted to hangout with me. I didn't want anything like what happened with my sister to happen to anyone else, except I couldn't have another offense on my record.. That's how I became The Red Archer." The hero finished, gasping for air. The muscular man swearing sets Magnus' gut ablaze, as he finishes typing Alec's statement. He's about to go back and proofread, when he looks up and meets the superhero's eyes. "Sorry for getting so into it, you know?" The Archer says, sucking a deep breath of air, taking in a big whiff of Magnus' cologne.

* * *

The Archer gets lost in Magnus; his cologne, his hair, his everything. "Mag-gnus" Alec whimpers, causing Magnus to groan. Magnus' mouth was agape. Magnus abruptly states," That's That—" Magnus never really noticed just how attractive the masked hero was. Of course he knew he was hot, but he realized this angel was otherworldly. Sharp jawline, swirling hazels, much like his friend Alec's. Magnus leaned in to get a closer look at the man. Magnus felt the room getting heated, both men staring into each other's eyes. Neither wanting to break away, Magnus eyes gaze down to the Archer's lips peaking out from below his nose. The masked hero's tongue flicks out quickly, causing Magnus to groan once again. Magnus sees a clump of glitter in the corner of the Archer's mouth. "You got a little ah-" Magnus says lifting his thumb to press whole against his savior's mouth. Magnus looks back and forth from the Archer's lips to his eyes and back again. 'Wow, I really want to lick it away', thinks Magnus. So that's exactly what he does.

Magnus smashes his mouth against The Red Archer's. He hears his hero whine and moan, only spurring him on. Magnus pushes his tongue against the Archer's mouth, prompting him to open his lips, and he complies. Their tongues meet and the pair leans against the arm of the sofa, desperate for more connection. Magnus puckers his lips and breaks away, causing the man in the mask to pout, and then blush. Magnus takes the computer out of his lap, runs to his bedroom, practically throws his computer down on his bed, desperate to feel his hero's mouth on his. He glides back into the living room only to find his Archer at the door. His smile shifts into a frown, eyes searching his Archer's.  
"I can't do this Magnus." Says the Archer in a raspy voice. He continues," I'll never be able to reavel who I am, and you deserve more than just a fling. You're sweet and kind, and I'm just, well, me. So, I'm Sorry Magnus. For everything." Says the Archer. It may just be a trick of the light, but Magnus swears he sees a tear fall from the taller man's eyes.

Magnus gets on his toes for more height, and places open mouth kisses on his Archer's eyes on top of the mask, covered cheek, and his mouth. The Archer opens the door into the hallway. However, before he can leave, Magnus wraps his arms around his leather angel from behind, hugging him. Something inside Magnus is telling him to call after him as the Archer slips through his doorway. But soon enough, his Archer is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comment if you liked it! Maybe that'll motivate me to finish chapter 2! SMH (again)


End file.
